User talk:Mazanaka
Welcome, Zahuna! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Alosson.png page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 01:35, October 21, 2011 Re: Awards Something along those lines may be good. 05:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Random Facts Add something to it please, I can't think of anything more to add. Template:RandomFacts 06:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) What were the chances that I got it first shot? :P 09:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ._. New, so I hope I'm doing this right, Sprite sheet. I just joined not too long ago so I'm a little confused on how everything works but I'll get the hang of it. I'm sending this message because recently i began creating Patapon Sprites. I am planning to make all the units from 2, but I'm not sure i can make uberheroes from 3. So off that, I was wondering if those sprites would be a good thing to post on the Patapedia? I saw a question asked from some time ago asking if there were any and everyone said to rip them or make thier own. I want to make it easier for everyone and post my own but not sure if I should? You dont have to reply cause I'm sure you're busy with other stuff and might not even see this but could you get back to me and with instructions on how to post it just in case I havent figured it out yet :P Thank you. JordonBogie (talk) 12:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hi bro its me jak i saw your vid of the max summom? i got to say your cool.how did you do it? really? i couldn do that i try do it but i couldnt get the perfects how do i do it? 49 Not too long now. I've run out of things to edit so I'm most likely just going to answer User blogs and messages on my talk page from now on. Hello Hi Mazanaka (sounds Japanese!?), I, too, look forward to working with you to better this wiki, and consequentely Patapon players in need, and anticipate a long collaboratory affiliation. From monitoring your edit record I can see that you are indeed a very active User, and have served as an admirable administrator on this wikia. To our upcoming fellowship, P.S.- Don't worry, I don't usually send messages this formally :) Re:Sadface He asked, I answered. It didn't even work in the end. Front Page I tried this a week or so ago, failed miserably. Feel free to try it out yourself. Front Page A redesign does sound nice. Not telling you how to suck eggs but be sure to sandbox a couple of tests before confirming any changes. Also congrats on reaching a year Front Page I was between 2500-3000 edits this time last year but I guess doubling is pretty impressive. I'm not quite sure about the wiki thing. I'm trying to type properly but looking at the background make me feel stupider. I'm assuming that it's lost count, as all of my badges are still there. I have counted 3,970 points. Front page MineZ I like the sound of that. I'll be on the chat more often if you want to have a round Heeeeey bro. :y Can you do custom signatures? If so, how can I create one? Who's the best? I'm the best. Custom Signatures How do I get to the template? Is there a way you can message me the link to it?The Mighty Bearidan (talk) 22:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, and please look at my blog post.~Rasengan553 Quite obvious answer Why wouldnt i wanna get upgraded status here? So yes, im fine with promotion. :) TMaakkonen (talk) 07:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I Didn't No, I didn't copy your old userpage. When I joined Patapedia, you already have the green userpage. :D } }} :B0untyhunter270|B0untyhunter270]] }|sup|[[ :B0untyhunter270|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| }|sub|[[ :B0untyhunter270|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 20:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) re hi id wish u a new yeer but (lol butt) i dont no if u celebrate it over their..... } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pulse Daemon No is not true! Because do you remember that message on my talk page: Gif? If yes, that proves he's not "really" gone because he answer me what I asked him for when he was "gone/inactive". Re:Reply About... *Fonts: Really?! Could you learn me how? *Talk Pages: This is not about all before but, my gosh!, I prefer the message wall, like on my wiki! is faster! * ok I don't play the game a lot but I'll join if you want. What makes a server dedicated? Fonts Okay, take the time you want. Emilioyo (talk) Crown Why is your signature not have a crown? User:Rah Gashapon 01:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) New Poll Hey Mazanaka! can i change you're poll I'm kinda going to make a new poll "It is How did you meet Patapon?". Please answer as fast as possible.Thanks!! --Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 01:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC)